Rude's love by Tyrant Hamster
by rafaell
Summary: Rude finally gets Tifa and she loves him back. Tifa/Rude pwp. Written by Tyrant Hamster.


A/N: Tyrant Hamster story (Rude/Tifa) Hard R. I replaced some words but it's still the same pwp. Maybe it's better this time?

* * *

Tifa pulled the gloves from her hands one after the other, slowly dragging them off as her eyes took their leisurely time enjoying the view. The brunette was wearing her old outfit, black, buckled shorts, white, tight tank top, everything. Only her boots were missing, kicked off to one side earlier, where the gloves now joined them. She looked good, and _felt_ good knowing it. As for him…

"You really look great in that suit" Lockhart said with an impish smile, a teasing promise of things to come.

"… Thank you" came the demure response, handling the compliment diplomatically. It was a far cry from returning her subtle enthusiasm, but Tifa expected no different. That was Rude for you, after all.

"I'll almost feel bad about parting you from it" the woman whispered, and without hesitation she sauntered across the distance confidently towards him.

The Turk stood his ground and kept his composed posture as she approached, the allure of her movements not penetrating those dark, confidential shades. Even as she came to a stop well within arm's reach of him, Rude's only response was to tilt his head slightly, watching the slightly shorter female impassively. To some it might have seemed cold and off-putting, but it let Tifa do exactly what she wanted to.

Smoothly, her uncovered hands reached out and ran across the front of his uniform. Tifa let out the slightest sigh as she felt across him, noting the subtle contours of his shape underneath that professional exterior. Rude remained stoic as she roamed the cool fabric briefly with her fingertips, then searched up for the first button and began undoing it. One by one they gave way, her deft fingers snaking down his front with precise motions, until the last one was released and she leaned forward, pressing her exposed midriff to the material of his white undershirt. Her breasts were forcibly pushed into his solid pectoral muscles as a side effect.

"Mm…" Tifa moaned almost inaudibly, the slightest blush tainting her cheeks as she indulged herself. Invading beneath that professional suit, her hands ran across the thinner fabric beneath, feeling up the Turk's sculpted physique. Smooth, toned abs, a sculpted chest, and rock hard, powerful biceps travelled under her fingers as she leaned in and caressed under that striking uniform. Rude was pure, raw masculinity under those clothes, and Tifa felt the guiltiest pleasure ruffling and sneaking past his neat attire to cop a feel of that statue-like body, the kind achieved by only the sternest regimen. It was her selfish delight to eat up every line of muscular definition, clawing lightly at his sides and front.

Letting out a deep breath against his front, she roamed her hands up to his shoulders. She wasn't just here to worship his rock-solid build, and gently worked the suit's top from Rude's back. The Turk cooperated by letting his arms spread to slip free of the sleeves, and that subtle gesture alone was a powerful one. Tifa placed the uniform on the bed besides them with care, not moving from in front of him. She had had her special moment to savour his body and let her appetite simmer. Now she would get right down to business, and looking up at Rude with a promising smile, Tifa gradually let her legs give way.

Descending down the front of his body, Tifa let her chest drag over everything in front of them until her knees hit the floor. Her eyes were level with the Turk's belt - she fastened her hands to it without hesitation and unbuckled him. Rude stood still as she determinedly unwrapped what she was after. His member.

_Mmm fuck yeah_, Tifa kept her head in place, eyes half-lidded with lust as she let Rude's member harden and grow past her lips, the head dragging itself along her tongue until the shaft firmed up and it pushed back towards her throat, thickening up and plugging her mouth satisfyingly full. She closed her eyes fully and moaned with feeling around that big, meaty dick, and as she reached one hand up to fill her grasp with his balls and the other down towards her own thighs, she began bobbing her head.

Rude let out a slight grunt as Tifa's lips slid up his dick towards the head. She seized on it, not opening her eyes but grinning around the mouthful as she took it back in again. Her fingers cradled his sack admiringly, rolling and massaging it as Tifa pistoned her mouth over his length with simple, carnal enthusiasm. Rude's member began to glisten slightly as her saliva coated it, the busty brunette working up plenty of the stuff as she devoured his heavy shaft, the hand between her own legs having hastily fished under her skirt to rub herself vigorously through her panties. The fabric was starting to get damp. Tifa clenched her eyes and let go of his sack, pulling her head back a bit and lifting her hand to find Rude's member well-slicked with her spit. _Perfect_.

She could hear his breathing now, audibly heavier than it was before. Tifa slowly drew her head back and opened her eyes, gripping Rude's member around the base and holding it up to admire briefly. She admired the size and hardness that filled her tight grip, and then angled it down and wrapped her lips around him again, her eyes shutting halfway as she focused on her technique. Pushing halfway down the Turk's rock-hard length, Tifa met her own fist coming the other way as she pumped the base of his dick and sucked on the rest. Pulling back up, she used her tongue, pressing against the receptive underside of the shaft and licking along it as she went, bobbing her head and jerking with her hand in alternate sync. Tifa's mouth slurped up and down along the top half of Rude's dick, her lips dragging against the skin lewdly as her tongue lathered his shaft thoroughly. She heard him moan and pulled back to suck forcefully on the head, beating off the rest of his length almost aggressively as she swirled her tongue all around the fat, hot head. Rude's fingers dug into her shoulders, and she took her hand off his dick. Taking a deep breath, she slammed her mouth down on his member, forcing the thick head into her throat, taking all eight inches of him. The Turk groaned as she marinated his entire shaft in her hot, wet mouth, and then suddenly, forcefully pulled her away from it.

Tifa looked up as his dick popped free of her lips wetly. She looked surprised, but she wasn't. Although Rude still wore those dark glasses, she could tell by the set of his face she'd gotten exactly what she was after. He stared down at her with intensity, and she innocently took hold of his erection again, pumping it gently. He could see she had a hand under her skirt, and Tifa pressed her thumb against her clit, moaning lustfully, her chest heaving. Coyly, she turned her head a little and gave the side of his member a light lick.

That did it. That had the desired effect. The effect of desire.

Rude reached down and hauled her up by her shoulders. Before she even steadied herself he had seized on her neck, teeth grazing delicate flesh as he kissed her hungrily. Tifa gasped as a strong hand mashed against her breast, tilting her head aside as the larger man suckled and nipped her throat. She groaned, pressing her naked abdomen against his standing member. _This_ is what she'd been after. With enough effort, with enough appeal, to break down that taciturn exterior and draw out the primal male within. To make him look at her in exactly the right way. Tifa Lockhart. Sexy. Stacked. _Fuckable_.

Rude feasted on her soft, vulnerable neck, groping her wilfully as his erection strained against her toned stomach. His free hand clamped on her firm ass and he dragged the moaning female across the room almost like a hostage. The Turk pushed her onto the bed with him on top, mounting her as the mattress dipped under their weight. He tugged at her tank top insistently and she helped, loosening the fabric then lifting her arms. In moments it was off and discarded aside. Tifa's heavy breasts heaved in the open air; she wore no bra. They rose and fell with her excited breathing as Rude's fingertips ran across her stomach possessively, working higher and then squeezing. Tifa groaned throatily as fists that could dent metal mauled her tits. She groped blindly for his throbbing shaft and jerked it forwards insistently. Rude got the message.

Moving up to kneel over her strong abdomen, Rude lined himself up and in one assertive thrust rammed his member between Tifa's buxom rack. Tifa gave a delighted, lusty coo as the head pushed out of her deep cleavage, and with a hot blush she lowered her chin and kissed the memberhead, eyes half-lidding as she tried to French it like it was a human mouth. She almost whimpered as it pulled away, only to moan gratuitously as it thrust back against her lips, letting it slide past them to greet it with her tongue. Frantically Tifa worked one arm around the side of Rude's solid muscular body and beneath her skirt, pushing into her underwear to slip two and then three deft fingers into her moist tender flesh. She shut her eyes completely and groaned around the dick in her mouth, arching her back and thrusting her chest out as Rude began to titfuck her in earnest.

"You're really stacked" Rude grunted as he rolled her large breasts in his hands and rammed his member in-between them repeatedly. Her rack wasn't as directly stimulating as her mouth, but the sheer forcefulness of how hard he was fucking it combined with Tifa's overwhelming sex appeal - not to mention her tonguing the end of his dick - were getting him off better than any one-sided blowjob.

"And you're… Fucking… _Hung_" Tifa responded between sucks, her voice husky as she made out with his thrusting member. She fingered herself expertly as she slobbered on his shaft, her cleavage becoming wet with her own saliva. Fuck this is what she wanted she thought, fishing between Rude's pistoning thighs for his sack, tugging his heavy balls down so they rubbed against her smooth muscles. Her head hung back and his membertip jabbed against her panting tongue as she kneaded her clit, stoking a fire in her cunt that made every muscle from her knees to her stomach quiver. This is what really got her juices going, a _real_ fuck from a _real_ man. The feeling of those big, big tits she knew she had being manhandled vigorously and thoroughly while a nice large member pumping between them. Tifa's eyes clenched tightly and she licked blindly for the rapidly-thrusting dick in front of her as she swirled her fingers in her cunt with need, feeling Rude's rock-solid legs flexing against the sides of her stomach, muscles working under flesh and uniform.

Suddenly the Turk's movements became much more frenetic. Tifa felt him speed up, sensed his member tensing between her breasts, felt the telltale contraction with the hand fondling his nuts. By force of will she lifted her head and lowered it, sealing her lips around the middle of her cleavage so his member couldn't escape, her upper arms squeezing her tits together to give her the fullest bust possible as she desperately worked her clit and tender flesh. She sucked with determination as she heard grunts and sounds coming from Rude that no other living soul knew the normally laconic man to make, arching one of her legs until her heel almost touched her backside. She was _so close_…

"T, Tifa…" Rude stuttered, and then he came, member buried balls-deep in her cleavage. Tifa sighed as that thick dick pulsed, sucking and gulping powerfully around the head pushed halfway to the back of her mouth as she took his load. For a while all she could do was suck down the volume of his cum, then as it slowed she tongued around and behind the pulsing head, getting a taste of his seed and pleasuring Rude through the height of his sensitivity, her chest swelling with pride at the guttural moans she coaxed from him. Her chest wet with plenty of her spit and the last of his cum as she eventually withdrew from her hot, devouring lips.

Tifa gasped as her mouth was freed, having been too into it to breathe through her nose. She panted rapidly - _so fucking horny_! Drunk on arousal, she worked herself desperately, one knee raised vertically. She would have agreed to anything just then: bondage, spanking, anal, a jog round the block with her tits out, _anything_ so long as she got to-

She hadn't even realised the weight had left her stomach when strong hands seized her wrists, interrupting her urgent self-pleasuring. She tried to protest, but her hands were dragged away, only for larger, masculine fingers to press to her crotch a moment later, making her gasp and buck slightly. Rude felt at her swollen tender flesh briefly, and then in a single uncompromising gesture gripped the hem of her underwear and _ripped_ them open, tearing them from her thighs. Tifa never even found out what happened to the remains before something hit her cunt and she almost squealed in surprise and approval.

Rude's tongue thrust into her tender flesh violently. The wet muscle was nowhere near as nimble as her fingers but the sheer ferocity it shoved her lips apart with made her eyes water. He must have been bending down to do this but Tifa couldn't see straight to witness it. All she could do was wrap her legs around the Turk's broad shoulders like a wrestling lock and cry out as he ate her tender flesh. "Oh fuck, oh Rude! oh yes, fuck! Rude! YES! FUCK!!" Tifa screamed, unable to even get out a coherent 'Harder!' or 'Eat me out!'. Her back arched and lifted her hips clean off the bed, her limber torso bridging from her shoulder on the bed to her legs around his. His tongue was like a snake; a wet muscular snake was fucking her tender flesh and-oh, oh oh _ohohoh_!

"RUUUDE!!!" Tifa screamed, her breasts heaving as her body convulsed and she came violently against his face. Burning pleasure punched up from her cunt through her abdomen and knocked her senseless so that she could barely tell which way was up. She twisted her body and squeezed her own enormous tits as she screamed into the mattress, grinding her tender flesh into Rude's mouth, twisting herself around the white-hot lance of bliss stabbing through her. Her heart pounded, her muscles sung, her tender flesh trembled and she _came_.

Finally, eventually, the pounding, burning, smothering ecstasy faded, leaving her in its cosy aftermath, her skin flushed warm and sensitive, the bed beneath her incredibly cool and inviting to the touch. Weakly Tifa disengaged her legs from around Rude's head, letting them slump onto the mattress as she basked in the delicious afterglow. She rolled onto her back lazily, her chest tingling pleasantly with the movement.

Sighing contently and opening her eyes, she was surprised to see Rude's looking down at her, naked, his glasses nowhere to be seen. The surprise sent a jolt to her chest, which then melted into warmth as the gesture sunk in. Reaching up, Tifa stroked his face without breaking eye contact, then slowly pulled him down onto her, her lips meeting his in a slow, passionate kiss…

Rude and Tifa's lips pressed together as they kissed passionately. They parted for breaths at first, then went deeper, forcing their mouths together and sucking at each other's tongues. Minutes passed as they tasted one another hungrily, Tifa arching as the Turk traced the contours of her athletic body, her breasts perked. After a lengthy tonguing she felt his hands move lower, groping her firm ass.

"Rude…" Tifa sighed breathlessly. Her fingers ran up her stomach and cupped her own rising and falling chest in sheer unbridled arousal, squeezing her large breasts together as if she needed to get his attention.

"Tifa?" he responded. Concise, direct, with a subtle upwards inflection to indicate his readiness to answer her request. Still a man of few words, but the look in his eyes spoke strongly to her. He wanted to hear it.

"_Fuck me_…" she uttered from the back of her throat and the bottom of her heart. She had coaxed him into making enough advances to satisfy her playful urges. Now Lockhart, as a woman, simply wanted to be made love to. "Fill me up" Tifa pleaded.

Rude smiled, and it made her shiver. She could feel his maleness lying against the bottom of her stomach. Heavy. Hard. Pulsing with virility. He shifted down, and the broad underside trailed across the lips of her sex a moment before the head brushed it and settled there. Tifa pressed her hips towards it impatiently, and Rude leaned down, pushing her head back lightly but firmly as he kissed her again. Tifa let her mouth open and kissed him back, closing her eyes. Rude thrust into her.

Tifa's eyes snapped open as half his member sunk into her body. She squirmed and struggled, letting out moans muffled by his mouth, looking and sounding like she was being kidnapped. She didn't want him to let her go though. Exactly the opposite - she wanted more. She wanted _all of it_.

Rude grunted against her mouth and gripped her sides, pushing. His powerful muscles drove another inch into her, and then he began thrusting: strong, even penetrations of her moist tight cunt. Tifa clawed at him, her nails digging into his skin as she tried to impale herself on his member. The two of them kissed wildly and recklessly, but gradually abandoned this as she took to moaning and crying out while he grunted and panted in a deep, powerful tone. Rude caressed and gripped her body as their hips rocked towards one another with audible, spine-shudderingly lewd noises. She was incredibly wet, and his wide member was sliding through her juices as he pumped into her quivering tender flesh.

Tifa arched her back, leaving marks as she clawed down his sides and arched her back. "_Fuck_!" she gasped, tears running from her eyes. Her perked nipples dragged over his solid chest as she bounced against him, shaking her large rack in the tight space between them. "Keep going!" Tifa demanded, wanting to feel their hips slamming together with every thrust.

"I'm trying" Rude grunted, holding her down and ramming into her forcefully. About a third of his member still wasn't making it into her body. _Fuck_, he thought, shoving as hard as he dared and then a bit harder. Whether it was intentional or not, the shape she was in, her athletic muscles, the exercises she put herself through. It left her almost virginally-tight. Her tender flesh was like a vice; it took effort to pull out, let alone push in further.

"Oh fuuuuck!" Tifa swore in desperation, dying to feel all of his member inside. She flexed and stretched out her long, powerful legs, causing Rude to shudder and actually gasp out as her muscles contracted around his shaft. Folding her feet over his lower back, she locked her heels against his sides, braced her shoulders, and with all her strength _crushed_ Rude against her, drilling his entire member into her hungry tender flesh up to the hilt.

Tifa screamed soundlessly, eyes going wide and jaw hanging slack as she arched. He was so _big_. Rude's long, large member pressed against every nerve inside her and touched so deep it made her ears ring. She was paralysed. Transfixed on his thick, rock-hard erection, speared right through the heart of her throbbing sex.

Rude reached down and gave her outthrust, plump tits a firm squeeze, spurring her on. Tifa remembered to breath and drew a hasty lungful of breath before groaning out uncontrollably, bucking against his massive dick and orgasming around it. Rude shut his eyes and groaned as she convulsed on his member, pausing the hard thrusting he had slowed to grope her. Tifa's head hung back and she panted and whimpered as she coated his shaft liberally in her juices. Finally her climax subsided, and she took several deep breaths, made the effort to lift her head, wrapped her arms loosely around Rude's back, and resumed fucking him again.

The Turk managed a brief grin before he began thrusting back against her. Tifa's cunt squelched as his member hammered into it, finally lubricated enough for him to fuck her properly. He rammed into her over and over, pulling back half a foot and slamming home again, Tifa moaning yes's and fuck's under her breath as she kept her legs locked around him and thrust her hips up to meet his every time. Rude's eyes were shut again as he drove himself into her insanely hot wet tender flesh, his shaft feeling like it was on fire the pleasure was so intense. Tifa watched him through half-lidded eyes, her tongue hanging out as every time he pulled out her sex buzzed, and each returning thrust fired ecstasy up her spine like a gunshot. She moaned as a hand found one of her breasts and squeezed, his mouth sucking around the nipple for several seconds before letting go.

They continued to do some serious love making, Tifa pulling him over and over with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his solid body. Rude slammed her into the bed time and again and she just kept bouncing right back for more, riding him for everything she was worth. Her sex, thighs, stomach - the entire middle of her body burned with the most maddening pleasure, pulsing deeper and further the more she took that magnificent member inside her. Lockhart didn't want it to end. She wanted to pump herself full of searing bliss until it smothered every inch of her body; until she couldn't think or feel anything except the euphoria.

Tifa never wanted to stop, but knew she had to. If she kept going she would push herself over the edge. She could feel it creeping up inside her now. As much as she wanted to hold out, the pressure was building, and she was going to snap. "C, close" she choked out, twitching as she slid her lips up and down Rude's shaft.

"M-me too" the Turk struggled to respond, his own composure tested. He was almost at his limit. His whole frame burned, every muscle aflame with the motion of his body, and the rapturous pleasure that sung from each thrust into the hot, tight, pulsing wetness of her. "T-Tifa!" and then he lost it, slamming himself eight inches deep and arching his back as white-hot bliss seared through him, pumping abundantly into her cunt.

"RUUUUDE!" Tifa screamed out as she felt him flow in her. She arched, twisted - her agile spine turning further than any normal woman's could - wrapped her whole form around his pulsing member and _came_. The woman bucked and gasped as a massive rush crashed through her like a tidal wave through a glass house, shattering her senses and drenching her head to toe in raw, unadulterated ecstasy. She came and came and came, and the next thing she coherently knew Rude was lying across her. Weakly, Tifa embraced him, and then sighed and slipped into warm, utterly content unconsciousness, blanketed in the comfortable afterglow.


End file.
